


Death before birth

by Esoop



Series: Sideline [2]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29673219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esoop/pseuds/Esoop
Summary: The King watched their child be born after they die.This probably didn't happen.
Series: Sideline [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085237
Kudos: 3





	Death before birth

The King considered many things in that dark chamber.

Far below them in that pit lies something without god nor age, a tranquil ocean that had sat since before they had arrived in their domain, and which they knew in their hearts would sit long after even their own timeless shell had withered beyond memory.

It snarled at life, an angry old man on its porch with a shotgun, reminiscing about a non-existent good old days in an empty house, when it wasn't chasing away those new aged hooligans. The King and their fledgling peoples spanned from the surface to the deepest of caverns, and they built the grandest of monuments to progress and their monarchs, the empty ocean cared not but for its own company and the silence of the sea. It was thoughtless, driven purely by a fundamental opposition to the light of the King and the King's greatest foe.

But that wasnt the whole truth was it?

The King watched from on high as the eggs crashed into the hard rock of the chamber, some splintering from the height, others bouncing once, perhaps twice, before coming to a stop. Moments later the unholy room had killed even the echos.

...

Why had the King accepted this?

...

Of course.

...

All subjects of the King were their children, those in the eggs' more literally, yet those above just as truely.

Either way, those who the King was responsible for would die.

...

The one has finally made it up, a blank face covering empty eye sockets. The King turned, and the vessel followed.

**Author's Note:**

> I just realized why the short jokes about the king always rubbed me the wrong way,  
> He literally chose to be short
> 
> It like making fun of a millionaire who buys a cheap car for having a cheap car, like, they chose to do that? and?  
> Its times like these that I realize I would have a massive inferiority complex if I actually was short.


End file.
